Una noche contigo
by anake12
Summary: One-Shot, traducción, no es mio, créditos a su respectiva autora. Una noche Foxy estaba aburrido, eso no era novedad, pero una persona vendrá a su cueva para cambiarle el animo, con el guarda muerto, no habría nadie quien los espiara. Yaoi-Lemon 18, se recomienda discreción, (un mensaje importante al final).
1. Chapter 1

¡Hola chicos y chicas!, vengo otro día a traerles un One-Shot, ¡pero esperen!, ¡este One-Shot no es mio! 0o0, asi es, yo no hice este One-Shot, solo lo estoy traduciendo al español para que ustedes la puedan leer sin que el fruto traductor les friegue XD, pues... como esto no es mio obviamente tengo que dar créditos a su autora, pero eso sera un poquito mas abajo jeje, primero... pues... voy a hacer este One-Shot y luego otro, despues... haré una nueva historia, sip, comenzare a escribir :D, bueno... daré mas información la final, por ahora espero que disfruten de esta traducción.

Créditos: (Es en Tumblr) Satan's Hell of Awesomeness, muchos créditos a esta persona.

Advertencia: Contenido +18, no apto para menores de edad, escenas de sexo (solo esta vez, lo siento), lenguaje brutal.

Aclaración: Todo lo que diga la autora sera puesto, la forma de escribir del One-Shot también, no es nada mio.

"..." (hablando)

'...' (pensando)

Bien, ya dije todo, creo... asi que... ¡comencemos!

* * *

Falos abajo entran con cautela (jeje... entrar). Otro día pasaba, Foxy se aburrió de estar en su mente todo el día, como de costumbre, sin nada especial que hacer. Los otros ya estaban asustando a la pobre alma que vino a trabajar aqui. El pirata no se sentía con el mismo animo de siempre, se sentía... melancólico. Mas de lo habitual, lo que le preocupaba un poco era el empeoramiento de su estado de animo. Tal vez perdió poder entretener a los niños. Dios, no le gustaba para nada. Pero despues de la mordida del '87, no había mucho que el pudiera hacer. El se estaba deteriorando lentamente y había algo que le paso por la mente '¿Los robots pueden morir?', a menudo se hacia esa pregunta.

¿Podría el morir?, esperaba que no. A el le gustaba vivir. O "vivir". Si es que un robot puede vivir. Un crujido sonó en las cortinas de la Pirates Cove, pero Foxy apenas se dio cuenta, estaba perdido en sus pensamientos.

"¿Foxy?" Una voz gruesa se escucho. Era Freddy. El miro al oso. La curiosidad de sus ojos amarillos, o bueno... ojo. Su ojo derecho estaba cubierto por un parche. Cosas de piratas.

"Eh, ahoy Freddy, ¿Que necesita?" Freddy quedo donde estaba, una cara de preocupación se formaba en su rostro. Foxy apenas podia ver ya que la luz era tenue. Eso no le importaba. Le gustaba la oscuridad.

"Has estado verdaderamente tranquilo, Foxy. Yo soy quien debería preguntar... ¿necesitas algo?" Foxy se rasco la mejilla con su agudo gancho, aunque no rompía su piel, la de el era mucho mas resistente que la de un humano.

" Eh, no por lo que yo tenga en cuenta, Fred" Freddy se impresiono y se acerco al zorro, dejando las cortinas cerrarse detrás de el.

"Vamos Foxy, ¿no te cansa estar aqui todo el día?" Foxy se mordió el labio inferior pensando.

"...Tal vez" El pirata "admitió" mirando sus propias piernas. Freddy frunció el ceño y se acerco mas a Foxy, para gran incomodidad del pirata. 'Por el amor al infierno, ¿que esta haciendo Freddy?'

"Er, ¿Fred?, ¿que esta haciendo?" Foxy trato de moverse mas atrás, pero antes de que pudiera hacer nada ya se encontraba abajo del oso "Eeeh, ¡Freddy!, ¡¿Que esta pasando?!" El oso sonrió oscuramente mientras pasaba una mano debajo del traje del pirata. Oh, Freddy siempre pendo que el pirata era lindo. Aunque nunca dijo nada. Pero esta noche parecía una buena oportunidad. Con el guarda muerto no había nadie quien pudiera ver. No era que le importara mucho. Había algo... despertando ante la idea de ser espiado.

"Nada de que preocuparse, cariño" Dijo Freddy con un tono aterciopelado, acercándose cada vez mas a la oreja del pirata "tuviste un día triste y Freddy pensó que podia que podia... "animarte"" La sonrisa del oso se amplio mostrando sus dientes brillantes que agarraban la luz tenue. O eso, o en realidad estaban brillando. Foxy no tenia tiempo para fijarse en eso.

"Er, no tienes porque, amigo. Puedo ser perfectamente capaz de tomar cuidado de mi mismo" Freddy se rió entre dientes.

"Oh, ¿enserio?, pues bien." Para sorpresa de Foxy el oso mayor saco su mano de sus pantalones y se sentó a menos de un metro de distancia. "Solo toma en cuenta tu cuerpo..." Foxy arqueo una ceja y "sigilosamente" intento ocultar su erección usando su gancho, pero a juzgar por la mirada de Freddy, fracaso miserablemente "ya me escuchaste..."

"Er, ¿tu quieres que... me la tire?"

"Mas o menos, si" Freddy hablo con un tono aburrido mientras se relajaba "listo para ver el espectáculo"

"Amigo, no pienso tirármela yo mismo. No mientras tu estas mirando"

"Bueno, yo podría dar la vuelta" Foxy gimió

"No era lo que yo pensaba, amigo" Escucho una risa perteneciente al oso, una vez mas se encontró debajo de el.

"Entonces, déjame hacerlo para ti..." Foxy gruño mostrando sus dientes afilados.

'Que grosero' Pensó Freddy "No es agradable gruñir a la persona que intenta ayudarte" Los dientes de Foxy ahora se mostraron por otra razón, el pirata sintio una envoltura alrededor de su miembro, enviándole un escalofrió por su columna 'Por el sangriento infierno, ¿Como consiguió meter su mano en mis pantalones?' El pirata frenéticamente pensó, odiando que en realidad se encontraba disfrutando de este tratamiento.

"O-oye..." Foxy débilmente protesto "Sa-saca tus manos de mi p*lla" Otra risa vino del oso.

"Oh Foxy, eres tan lindo cuando te enfadas, lo malo es que no podemos tener eso ahora" Freddy se alineo a si mismo en la parte inferior del pirata, simulando que tendría s*xo con el, pero ya que Foxy todavia estaba con sus pantalones, eso seria... difícil de lograr. 'Oh c*brón' pensó Foxy, sintiendo como su núcleo se hacia mas caliente de lo normal. ¿De verdad anhelaba al oso? ¿enserio? Claro, Freddy se veía bien, pero... seria raro con ellos trabajando juntos, ¿no?

"Foxy... deja de vagar en tu mente..." Foxy fue traído de sus pensamientos y miro a Freddy que tenia una... menos expresión menos conveniente en su rostro. Al menos, en lo que Foxy estaba preocupado. La sonrisa del oso se había vuelto aun mas amplia y, aun con ojos roboticos, el se dio cuenta de que había una gran cantidad de lujuria escondidos en ellos. Estaba tan jodido, tanto figurativa y literalmente. 'Oh, esto no es bueno', la mano del oso pellizco cuidadosamente los pantalones del pirata y comenzó a bajarlos, pero para sorpresas de ambas partes, Foxy no protesto, incluso Freddy esperaba resistencia, pero no se quejaba de los nuevos cumplimientos de Foxy y se permitió seguir adelante, hasta que el miembro del pirata estaba libre de su "prisión". Freddy sonrió disfrutando de la vista, pero no perdió tiempo, envolvió su mano alrededor del miembro de Foxy una vez mas. Otro escalofrió recorrió la columna de Foxy, lo que provoco a Freddy exprimir el miembro del menor, obligando a salir a un pequeño liquido pre-seminal.

"Usted esta desesperado, ¿no es asi, Foxy?"

"Oh, mierda, Freddy" Foxy hablo con un tono venenoso, pero su voz se quebró a mediados. Freddy sonrió al oír eso.

"¿Que te parece si te cojo en su lugar~?" Foxy se estremeció. ¿Follado por Freddy el maldito Fazbear? 'Yo creo que no' Foxy frunció el ceño ante la idea de ser cogido por el mismo Fazbear, menos despues de haber descubierto ser el dominante en todas las "relaciones". Pero con Freddy... la posibilidad de que el domine es pequeña es... bueno, no hay ninguno. Nada. De ninguna manera.

"Prefiero no hacerlo, compañero" Con esas palabras en mente, Freddy comenzó a masturbas el miembro de Foxy de una manera muy lenta. El pirata de meneo severamente, no había cambios. 'Freddy va a hacer que le ruegue, ¿no?' Esto fue confirmado, despues de unos seis o siete minutos de ese movimiento repetitivo. Freddy aun no aumentaba de velocidad.

"...Usted es un puto pendejo, Fred" Gruño Foxy, desesperándose por ese movimiento.

"Es una cosa simple y quiero escucharla, Zorro, ruega por mi y podremos finalizar con esto ya"

"...Jódete Freddy" El oso le guiño un ojo

"Pues vamos, di lo que quiero escuchar..."

"..." Foxy gimió, encontrando que la mano de Freddy, era una mejor "compañía" que la suya, y si el maldito quería intervenir con su orgullo, que asi sea. "...Por favor..., déjame venir" Freddy frunció el ceño de insatisfactoria

"inténtalo de nuevo cariño. Con mas ganas esta vez"

"Qu-. ¡Te eh dicho lo que querías escuchar!, ¡Ahora hazme venir, maldita sea!"

"Así esta mejor" Con una sonrisa ensanchada, Freddy por fin se permitió a si mismo aumentar la velocidad de sus caricias. Foxy arqueo la espalda, una ola de placer sentía el pirata. El era mucho mas sensible ahora despues de estar acariciando su miembro despues de largo rato. Finalmente consiguió lo que quería. "Eres tan lindo, Foxy... ¿Porque no gimes para mi?" 'Primero empieza , ¡¿ahora esto?!, ¡¿Que mierda sigue despues?! Oh, agáchate Foxy, y muéstrame ese culo tan dulce que tienes'

"...Ah" Freddy arqueo una ceja y detuvo el movimiento que le hacia al miembro del menor.

"Inténtalo de nuevo, amor"

"Yo no gimo cuando me la están tirando, Fred" Los ojos de Freddy fueron repentinamente llenados de... amenaza al oír esas palabras.

"¿Así sera?, Pues bien, tal vez tengo que tomar un enfoque diferente..."

"Que quieres decir con e-" Foxy fue cortado al ser volteado en su vientre, con su culo en el aire 'El no es capaz... de...' El pirata intento mirar a Freddy desde el angulo extraño en el que se encontraba. Pero rápidamente encontró la mano de Freddy haciendo fuerza sobre su cabeza para que esta estuviera en el suelo. Se estremeció al sentir que le vertieron un liquido frió sobre su parte inferior. 'Sin duda. Estoy jodido. Literalmente' Foxy no se encontró siendo despertado con este pensamiento. ¿Habría que hacerlo?, pero por desgracia, lo hizo. En solo pensar de tener al mayor dentro, hacia querer a Freddy mas.

"Usted no esta diciendo mucho, ¿verdad, Foxy, querido?" Freddy hablo con un tono burlón, molestando aun mas al pirata atrapado.

"No tengo razones, Fred"

"¿Así sera? Bueno, estas a un paso del infierno. Muy pronto... "hablaras"... cariño" Ni siquiera medio segundo despues de que dijera esa frase, Foxy sintio algo grande empujando su entrada. Se mordió el labio inferior. 'Ohhh, hombre, esto va a doler mucho'

"Voy a hacer amable contigo, zorro" Sin advertencia, Foxy sintio la cabeza del miembro de Freddy entrando, que valió soportar el gruñido del pirata. "Te gusta, ¿no es asi?" 'Que todo se valla a la mierda, claro que lo hago' Pensó Foxy mientras se levantaba asi mismo contra el oso, obligando al miembro del oso entrar aun mas. "Oh, ¿Quieres mas?, entonces prepárate porque el señor Fazbear no tendrá misericordia" Con un empuje violento, Foxy se encontró totalmente penetrado por el largo miembro del oso, y hubiera jurado, que si el hubiera sido humano, ya se la habría roto. Esto a su vez provoque a Foxy soltar un gemido ruidoso, enviando un escalofrió por todo su cuerpo. Teniendo solo al suelo como agarre. Como el oso empujaba con una fuerza inmensa, encontró a Foxy deslizándose fuera de el. Si esto era intencional o no, a el no le importaba. El agarro fuertemente las caderas del pirata asegurándose de que no pueda escapar. Una vez mas, el empuje comenzó, dándole placer a ambos. Foxy nunca había tenido sexo como este. Había cogido un par de guardias de noche, claro. ¿Pero ser cogido? Nunca, y menos por el mismísimo Fazbear.

"Vamos... finalmente sabes como se siente, ¿eh?" Foxy frunció el ceño cuando sintio su saliva corriendo por su comisura bucal, todo su sistema se volvía loco. Con todo el placer que estaba recibiendo del empuje del oso. Le sorprendía que un no haya caído rendido.

"Solo cállate y cógeme, amigo"

"Sus deseos son ordenes, mi capitán" Los únicos ruidos que se escuchaban en ese cuarto vació eran los jadeos ruidosos y los gemidos de ambos hombres, el sonido de las pieles y un par de gemidos ocasionales de Foxy. Pre-semen del miembro de Foxy goteaba, provocando un pequeño charco en el suelo. La verdad el no se podia quejar. Esto se sentía increíble. El mejor sexo que el haya tenido. Por otra parte, esta era su primera vez tomado de espaldas.

"Puto infierno..." Oyó a Freddy gruñir oscuramente. Una parte de el se sentía curioso de preguntar que paso, pero en estos momentos era incapaz al sentir como el oso envolvía su mano alrededor de su miembro. Foxy estaba todavia en el aire, lo cual le daba espacio a Freddy para un mayor acceso.

"Joder, Freddy..." El estaba cerca y lo sabia. No ayudaba que ahora que se la estaban tirando, mientras todavia estaba siendo cogido.

"Nnnngh... Gime mi nombre cuando te vengas, Foxy..." 'Maldita sea Freddy, ¿Que mierda quieres de mi?' Pensó el pirata con una mueca rara. Foxy no iba a dorar mucho tiempo si esto continuaba. Se sentía... bastante bien.

"Freddy, me vengo..." Podía sentir la sonrisa del oso. Solo el cambio de atmósfera dejo en claro que, Freddy estaba sonriendo. No de una manera cálida y cariñosa. ¡Oh, no! Esto era algo mas oscuro. Foxy sintio como la mano del mayor le daba mas rápido, provocando a su semen a salir.

"Te odio, Fred..."

"Oh, se que lo haces Foxy, ... yo se..." No pudo soportarlo mas. Un fuerte gemido escapo de los labios del pirata cuando finalmente llego, directamente en la palma del oso. Pero Freddy no se detuvo para mirar la sustancia blanca. Siguió golpeando en la entrada cansada del pirata.

"No gemiste mi nombre, Foxy. Ahora tendré que castigarte" Y lo hizo. Alrededor de diez minutos. Eso si, era una sensación incomoda esperar a que el oso de venga. Estaba agotado de su propia liberación. Pero cuando escucho un gemido de placer de Freddy, casi suspiro de alivio, casi.

"Nnngghh... voy a llenar tu agujero apretado..."

"Ahórrate as malas palabras, Freddy..." Las caderas de Foxy fueron agarradas fuertemente para que el semen se Freddy salga. El pirata curvo sus dos manos en puños y mordió sus dientes fuertemente. Preparándose por que estaba a punto de venir. Solo tomo unos empujes mas para que Foxy sintiera una sustancia espesa y cremosa entrar. No era necesariamente caliente, aunque tampoco era frió. Freddy se derrumbo encima del pirata jadeando aire caliente muy cerca de su oreja. Ahi se pusieron a Dios sabe cuanto tiempo a jadear y a descansar despues de su pequeña... "sesión". Foxy fue el primero e hablar.

"...La tienes grande, compañero..." Freddy ni siquiera se molesto en contestar, simplemente se retiro del menor y se dio la vuelta, mirando hacia el techo. 'Bueno... esto es incomodo' Pensó Foxy y rodó los ojos. Sin pensar correctamente, Foxy rodó al lado de Freddy y se acaricio contra su torso. Silencioso, Freddy paso un brazo alrededor del agotado pirata y dejo escapar un gemido de cansancio.

"...Hay que volver a hacer esto algún día..." Dijo Freddy rompiendo el silencio.

"...De acuerdo..." Los dos se quedaron dormidos en ese mismo momento, sus sistemas iban a recargar esa noche. La ultima cosa en la mente de Foxy antes de quedarse dormido era "Dios, esto dolió como mierda"

* * *

¡Wuu! como dije, este One-Shot no es mio, los créditos están al inicio, bueno, esto me duro escribir mas de lo que creen, es que es mas difícil traducir que crear una historia; lamento que la traducción no sea de las mejores, enserio que lo intente, ademas, esto se supone que era para el Viernes, pero... la falta de tiempo no me dejo hacer nada, la culpa la tiene el cole por dejarme mucha tarea, pero bueno... dejando eso detrás, es hora de decir mis planes futuros 030, ¡bien!, Si, coy a hacer trilogía, muchos lo pidieron y... como soy de un buen corazon, se los daré :D, pero no se emocionen, también, seguiré el consejo de un comentario y esperare hasta que salga FNAF 4, ¿porque?, bueno, es mejor estar descubriendo que paso despues de que el lugar se haya incendiado, asi voy a tener ideas mas claras y podre continuar feliz con la historia, mientras tanto, voy a poner un One-Shot mas y... haré una nueva historia (la verdad no se de que se tratara el siguiente One-Shot -3-U, ¿ayuda?), bueno, también, la idea de que la conversación de Golden y Vince (Spring) la saque de un cómic, no es cierto, se me ocurrió la idea a mi, pero si otra persona ya la hizo, pues... créditos a esa persona :), para aquellos que no les gusta el yaoi, pues... tampoco haré tanto, se supone que es un juego de terror, asi que no puede hacer mucho romance; de todas formas, muchas gracias a todos, espero que me disculpen por no postear cuando lo prometí (me puse enferma ¬¬) y... el dibujo de Golden Bonnie estará para el sábado a mas tardar, me encantaría ver sus comentarios de mi (fea ;u;) traducción, otra vez, créditos y... hasta la siguiente.

P.S: Tal vez en el futuro haga mas traducciones, no lo se, ya veré.

P.S 2: Perdón si hay faltas ortográficas ;u;, lo eh intentado, enserio.


	2. Cambio de cuenta

Hey... un enooooorme tiempo sin estar acá :'v, pos, estuve ocupada, k decirls :v y pos vine a modificar las cosas :v, pos verán, ahora tengo una cuenta en Wattpad.

Algún Guest(?): ¿Por que?

Io: Pos por que si :v, okay no, es por que en la aplicación es mas fácil de escribir ;u;, lo se, lo se... soy una estúpida :'v

Bueno la cosa aquí es que vine a darles mi **VERDADERA** cuenta, pues es mi ultima historia publicada (" _Tomorrow is another day_ ") di una que, si era la verdadera, pero, me cambie el nombre.

 _¿Por que?_

Bueno... verán, no se si alguien conoce South Park pero... **¡EL CREEK ES CANON!** :DDDDDD y pos el Creek es mi nueva y actual OTP :3, pero no solo esa, tengo otros uwu, como sea...

Mi nombre **OFICIAL** y que se quedara así por un graaaan tiempo es " **TweekTucker14** ", todo por que amo a mi Tweekie y a Creigcito :3, bueno pues, les invito a leer mis historias ahí... si van por FNAF pos... tengo una historia que ya la termine hace un buuen tiempo, era de "Springtrap x Goldie", pero ya no importa, tal vez escriba otra historia de FNAF, pero lo dudo mucho :'v

 _ **Si van a Wattpad manden un mensaje privado si quieren que les escriba una historia o One-Shot, puede ser de cualquier Fandom (FNAF, Undertale, South Park, Hora de Aventura, un Show mas, Junjou Romantica, Owari no Seraph, Vete a la versh... etc, etc :v) :333**_

Como sea, este era el único aviso que quería dar para poder irme completamente tranquila y dejar FF para siempre.

Los quiere,

- _ **Tweekie**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **PS:**_ ¿Alguien vio el final de Gravity falls? :''''v, okno XDDD, pero extraño a Bill ;-;

 _ **PS2**_ : Este aviso lo estoy publicando en **TODAS** mis historias, ya sea One-Shot o historia descontinuada.


End file.
